Vasya Mashkov, 2nd Duke of Petrovgrad
His Grace Vasya Romanovich Mashkov, 2nd Duke of Petrovgrad, NSZ, TVKS, VP, NTP, BZ (b. 2897 - d. 2960) was the first child and only son of R.D. Mashkov, 1st Duke of Petrovgrad, Viceroy of Trigunia, Boyarin Zamestitelʹ (Boyar Deputy) from Petrovgrad, Minister of Trade and Industry, member of the Taĭnyĭ Velikogo Knyazya Soveta dlya Trigunskoye (Great Prince's Privy Council for Trigunia), Deputy Director of the National Chamber of Commerce, and Trigunian Ambassador to Hulstria. Early Life Vasya Romanovich Mashkov was born on 11 August 2897 in Heinrichgrad, Chadonia, Trigunia as the first child and only son of R.D. Mashkov, 1st Duke of Petrovgrad, and his wife Katerina. He was raised a devout Lutheran Protestant by his mother against the wishes of his lapsed father, despite his position as head of a religion-oriented party. He grew up among both the business and hereditary elite of Trigunia where he was said to have inherited his father's amiability and personable nature. Young Vasya put these skills to the test when he was presented before the visiting Great Prince Maximilian I during his father's Ducal ceremony. Despite his brushes with the elite and the position of his family in the hierarchy of Trigunia, the rest of Vasya's childhood was considered by contemporaries to be have been relatively normal. He attended primary and Lower School and played hockey on the amateur junior club level as a defenseman but also branched out at age 13 to play rugby but ended his "career" after breaking his arm in practice before a match. Education As a youth, Vasya attended the private Korolevskoĭ Akademii elita Bol'shuya Chadonya (Royal Elite Academy of Greater Chadonya) in Heinrichgrad. The academy was newly established with the aid and help of the newly re-established High Chamber of Lords, in commemoration of the re-established monarchy. Using the much venerated Lichnyĭ plan Obrazovaniya (Personal Education Plan) of Trigunia, Vasya graduated early at the age of 16 before taking a year off from school visiting numerous countries with a small entourage of companions. Upon his return, Vasya took and passed the university entrance exams with good marks, excelling in logic and world literature. He began Gorodskoĭ Universitet Petrovgrad (City University of Petrovgrad) as student of the University's prestigious P.L. Sychyov Institut Gosudarstvennogo Upravleniya (P.L. Sychyov Institute of Public Administration) and earned a Bachelor's Degree in Public Administration in three years. Following a semester off, during with Vasya married his longtime sweetheart Roza, he briefly attended the Heinrichgrad Shkola Ekonomiki (Heinrichgrad School of Economics) to pursue a Masters of Science in Economics but dropped out for a successful run at the Boyar Duma at age 22 in 2920. Political Career Natsionalʹnaya torgovaya palata (National Chamber of Commerce) Taĭnyĭ soveta Printsa dlya Trigunskoye (Prince's Privy Council for Trigunia) - tireless worker, open and boisterous in public appearances; serious, contemplative and calculating in private Early Career - ran for the Boyarskaya Duma in the by-election of 2920 as Deputy from Petrovgrad and won in a closer than expected race - after death of father & mother, chosen for Minister of Trade & Industry in 2923 during cabinet shake-up - often cited to follow in father's footsteps as Viceroy and head of party Personal Life - met his wife, Roza, when they were small children, she was a year older than he - Roza was the daughter of Vasya's mother's friend - the two had a sporadic relationship until Roza transferred to the Royal Elite Academy where Vasya was her link to the social life of the school - the two began formal dating only when Vasya graduated, and he attended school at City University because that was where she was attending - they were married on 1 May 2919 shortly after his election to the Boyar Duma - two daughters, Hanna (b. 27 December 2925) and Vera (b. 11 January 2929) Political Views - greatly influenced by his father - believed in devolution, laissez-faire capitalism, and monarchy - also harbored aristocratic or oligarchic sympathies; wished to limit voting to land/property owners - was Trigunian nationalist but pacifist regarding military usage; wished to maintain a small and elite military with focus on the Great White Fleet; worked to create an all-volunteer reserve land army in order to cut military budget Personal Interests - like most Trigunians, sports fan; supported the teams of Sportivnyĭ Soyuz Petrovgrada (Sports Union Petrovgrad); esp its hockey and curling teams of both genders - greatly interested in Trigunian folklore; read novels by classical Trigunian writers; in interview mentioned once that he was interested in "reading the classics because they still resonate today" - interested in Trigunian pagan gods and mythology, at the invitation of Trigunia's most famous historian Yuri Anokhin, Vasya contributed a foreward to Anokhin's work Avatary Molotkom: Yazycheskie bogi Trigunskiye proshloe (The Avatar's Hammer: The Pagan Gods of the Trigunian Past) Death & Legacy - 2 June 2960 at age 62 of lung cancer - smoked cigarettes for most of his life but had quit for last decade of life - all his family were present at his deathbed - wife Lady Roza P. Mashkova died 16 November 2976 at age 79 Legacy - ruled as Viceroy in Trigunia for 21 years - oversaw period of internalizing of democratic institutions, single-party rule, and social and economic stability